Sisters in Bond, not Blood
by Yuna Kuran
Summary: When Jesse and Melody move to New Orleans they have no idea what they encounter. What is Melody's Uncle John hiding, and what about his son's? Read to find out!
1. Meet the Family

Prol**ogue**

P.o.v- Melody and **Jesse**

Did fate hate me? **Was this really the end?** I wonder how much we will ever **be able to see each other again.** I was neither a hunter, nor a protector! **I was her guardian, I was her protector. **I couldn't save anyone, could I? Is it not in my blood? **I loved the joy that came with being with him, though what had become of the normal life that I had come to love? **So the most impo**rtant question is? **Will she live? **Am I dead?**

**Chapter 1 P.o.v- Jesse**

**New Orleans, the party city filled with the voodoo superstition and black magic shops. It is the supposed U.S.A city of the dead that tend to rise again. This is the place where unexplainable events begin, from serial killers to voodoo black magic galore. It seems as though as if this city was begging me to stay here. My one dream was to have a shop on anything that deals with the unusual black magic and ancient books. I love the ideas of selling fake voodoo dolls, or just dolls for little girls, to incense and candles for relaxation. The books that have information that most don't, on demons, angels, and just everything supernatural. But here I am rambling on, maybe I should try to find Melody, my creepy, yet enthusiastic little sister. My sister in bond, but not in blood. **

**I am a skinny, though curvy, pale Caucasian woman. I have dark red hair that was layered, with midnight black on the tips. I had the bright neon green eyes and full pouty lips. I was decked out in the Mardi gras spirit. Purple skinny jeans, gold button down silk shirt with mid arm sleeves, and green high tops and vest. I had a gold ring, with a purple stone, hanging on a chain from my neck in full view for the whole cafe to see. It was the last thing my brother gave me before he went to the war, before he became MIA. Enough on sad thoughts though, I think I see Melody. **

**As though she had read my mind she yells out my name, "Jesse!" Melody is a very appealing sixteen year old girl. My creepy little sister that I had protected from everyone back in the boring state of Maine. She wore her usual black jeans, a new red corset and red high tops, all set with red bows in her hair. The red contrasted with her icy blue eyes, though she always remarked that it was simply symbolized her fiery personality and ice cold temper. I smiled; she was always the highlight of my day. She was visiting her uncle John Winchester for the rest of the summer while I was getting situated. At first I thought that this was going to be another ordinary conversation, until I saw the tears rolling down her face. I frowned, she never cried, unless something really bad happened. I got up and hugged her, dragging her to the vacant seat of our table.**

"**What's wrong? What has happened?" I breathed the questions out as fast as I could. She tried about four times before she could say a word, or even make a sound.**

"**Their dead, my mom and dad are dead, gone… burned in a fire that… trapped them in the house," she croaked, voice laced with grief and malice. I took a quick breath in struggling to believe it was true. Where was she going to go? Who would take care of my little sister now? Would they allow us to see each other?**

"**I'm staying with Uncle John now," she answered my silent questions. I breathed out in relief. I liked John and I knew he liked and trusted me with her safety. I was thankful that she was staying close, but hurt that my surrogate parents were gone forever. They took me in when my parents fought; they loved me when I never got any affection from my drunken mother. My father left her and I when I was sixteen, the family was never the same, not even sure if you could call it a family. I smiled sadly and my eyes started to water, no don't show any weakness. I have to be strong for my little sis. I hugged her tightly and told her to go home; better yet I'm taking her home. I walk back to the counter first to get two new hot chocolates. It is autumn, almost time for our favorite holiday, Halloween. I drag her to the car and remembered that I forgot my purse. Who knew that leaving her alone for one moment had set fate in motion?**

**As I walked back to our little table, I bumped into someone. He was the most handsome guy I've ever seen. He had brown short shaggy hair and the pair of palest blue eyes like no other. He had all the muscles in the right places, not to mention a sexy cocky smirk that sent shivers down my spine. I blushed when I realized I was caught staring. I smiled and apologized trying to calm my nerves.**

"**Its fine, no harm no fouls! My names Dean, Dean Winchester at your service," giving me a heartbreaking smile. Winchester, is he related to John and Melody?**

"**Are you related to John and Melody Winchester? Oh, and I'm Jesse Williams, a pleasure to meet you, too," I wait patiently for his answer.**

"**Yeah, my dad and my cousin, why?" he looked worried, as if I would take them out in their sleep. I decided to ease his worry by replying and explaining.**

"**I'm Melody's sister, I guess, I moved here to open a shop and get a flat. I know John from when I came up here with her, though that was only twice. So, you're his son, huh? I thought there were two of you though and I heard you travel together?" I hoped that this appeased him. He seemed to relax and actually smiled. Damn, he even had straight teeth and an even more blinding smile. I swear I almost swooned. **

"**Yeah, my brother Sam, over there is ordering some coffee. We go where the road takes us though come back here often. So why are you here?" as soon as he asked I remembered Melody in the car. My eyes widened and I immediately turned to the car. I saw her still there waiting, though she seemed focused on the alley way. **

"**I was meeting Melody; she's in the car outside. I'm taking her home so nothing happens," pointing to her outside. He asks if he could see her. I nod and lead him out. Melody hasn't noticed us and is staring at the same spot intently. I wonder what she saw, hoping it wasn't a murderer or something like that. Man, I wished that I knew then and there on how right I really was.**

"**Hey, Mel-Bell what are you looking at?" I asked as I slid into the car. I handed her my purse and looked at the alley way for a better view. There was nothing but playful shadows and a stinky trash can. I shrugged and nodded to Dean to talk. He smiles at me before turning to the task at hand.**

"**Don't tell me you don't recognize me, Lidy?" as she looks him up and down. She suddenly smiles and jumps out of the car. She squeals Dean's name and hugs him tightly, as if he would disappear and burst into flames unexpectedly. I winced inwardly thinking that maybe that wasn't the best example. Trying to shut the thoughts of Paul and Lydia, I looked at how happy Melody was to see Dean, and wonder what she would do if Sam came out. As though Sam could read my mind he saw the predicament Dean was in and laughed loudly. Melody knew who he was the moment she saw him and unlatched from Dean and was tightly squeezing the air out of him. I couldn't help but laugh thinking about the karma. Dean took the coffee before it spilled on both of them, heading towards a beautiful black Impala. My eyes lit up with envy. I left Sam to deal with Melody and followed Dean. I just wanted to touch the car.**

**I felt Dean watching me, but didn't care. I ran my hand across the hood. I smiled at him enthusiastically. "I want your car, it's gorgeous, and it's just perfect!" I loved how it looked, how it smelled, just everything about it. I just had to ask, "Is it a classic 1967 Chevy?" I saw him looking surprised for a moment but he quickly answers with a yes. For some reason and I don't know what, I couldn't help but jump up and down in excitement. Damn, I wished I met Dean a lot earlier, for the car of course, just wanted to see the car, which is definitely the reason. Totally the reason, I look at the time noticing that it was around the time Mel should be home. I knew John was going to be hysterical when we get there.**

"**I need to get Mel-Bell home or John will have a hissy fit like always. Mel, we're going to John's," I yell to her. As soon as she was in the car and buckled, Dean was tapping my window. I looked through it to see him just staring at me; I blushed and looked at the front instead. Pushing the button for the window to go down, I asked what he wanted. He just smiled and unlocked the door. He then opened it and leaned across to kiss Mel on the cheek, before proceeding to do the same to me.**

**His kiss was short but sweet. I could feel the heat radiate down to my limbs, as if boiling my insides. I hazily wondered what he would taste like and if my insides would feel like molten lava if the kiss was on the lips. I was trying to calm my heart rate and breathing down to normal. I saw the outline of his smirk and blushed even more. Mel smiled knowingly at me and mockingly leaned and shut the door in Dean's face. She wagged her finger as if I was off limits; I blushed and glared at her. With my face burning of embarrassment I started the car trying to block out Dean, Sam, and Mel's laughing. I turned down the parking lot and was off.**

**John's house is about an hour away so by thirty minutes in Mel was sound asleep. Thinking I sighed this day could either get worse or better? I could lose someone else or I could see Dean again. I hoped it would get better as I raced down the highway. I didn't notice the black impala driving behind us. Thirty more many minutes later I pulled up in a driveway to a cozy little house. When I say little I mean little. The house was two bedrooms, a tiny bathroom and living room, with a small kitchen that John never uses. The front door was a boring black while the house itself was tan on the outside. When Mel and I first came here we decided to paint the inside of the house to give it some mentions of color. **

**So the foyer was a pumpkin orange that extended to the kitchen. The kitchen was layered with black sleek cupboards lined across the wall that was a rich dark purple. The floors in both the foyer and kitchen were a deep mahogany wood paneling. We had painted the living room a dark red to coordinate with the black carpet. Then with my small fortune that my brother left me we bought him some new furniture. A comfy black couch and arm chair set with a huge big screen TV. Then we go to Melody's room, it has black wood paneling and red walls, though there were painted pictures all over the walls. I drew and painted her favorite movie Nightmare before Christmas, with various scenes of Jack and Sally. She had black curtains and pictures of her and I littered on her full length mirror. The room had black wooden bed with blood red sheets and stuffed skeleton animals. To say her room rocked and I am an awesome artist. **

"**Honey, I'm home!" I yell to John knowing he is home from seeing his truck in the driveway. John and I had a teasing relationship. I would pretend to be in love with him and he would always pretend to reject me. It was kind of fun and we always had Melody in hysterics. **

"**Not, you again, I thought I said that I don't love you!" he cried though you knew he was smiling and joking when you look at him. I pouted and put my hand over my heart. I pretended to fake cry.**

"**John, how can you say something so horrible?" I start to wail. Falling to my knees and pretend to die from the curse of heart break. "The pain is too much, Mel, I leave you everything I own, I love you both," I slump down to the ground and lay there for a minute. I loved to think that it was only Mel and John who saw my embarrssing and horrible acting but as usual I was wrong. I heard two more laughs that were familiar from earlier today. I blush and rush up to look around and see Dean and Sam laughing there asses off. Morons, I harshly think, glowering at them as though they were out to hurt Melody. Ugh! Why do I do this in front of Dean? Oh my God, did I just ask that? I now have to admit that I have a crush on Dean Winchester.**

**Do you like? Review Please!**


	2. Creepy Awakening

Chapter 2 P.O.V- Melody

I left them there laughing and went upstairs to my room. Even though I laughed at the funny scene I knew that it still hurt. I secretly wished that I had more memories of them as I looked at the mirror littered with scenes of mine and Jesse's lives. I only had three pictures of them with me that burned down in the house with them. I looked at the memory of when we were at the Fair by the bay. John had let Jesse take me and we had so much fun. We played games and won stuff animals. The picture shows us at the top of the Ferris wheel smiling though shivering from the cold as it was fall.

I noticed that there was a crack in the center. I poked it and noticed that the room started to shake and my books fell to the ground. I stumbled to the door and tried to heave it open but it wouldn't budge. I pulled and pushed at the handle scared of what was happening. I looked back and froze as my mirror started to bleed red all over my pictures. The blood made perfect shaped X's over Jesse's and mine's faces. I cried out as the mirror then imploded the shards imbedding into the walls as though they were nails or toothpicks. I stared as my most favored memories were scattered and stuck to my room's walls.

I faintly heard banging on my door, Jesse rapid questions, John's yells to open the door, Sam's random kicks and screams, and then the tinkling of the lock from the door along with Dean's swears. I backed into the wall as black smoke poured into the room, seeping out from nowhere. I screamed as it took shape of a figure, its black hand and long fingernails extending towards me. Please, help me, anyone! I thought as I cried scared out of my mind. Then there is a loud bang as the door is kicked to the side. Jesse screams while Dean shoots at the figure. It quickly seeps back into the walls and is gone.

"What happened?" I asked myself in shock. Everything that has happened in the past few days comes rushing into my mind. I start to sway and feel dizzy. What is happening to me? I fall to the ground with the last thing I heard was…

**P.O.V- Jesse**

**"What the fuck is going on?" I scream at John. My baby sister was passed out, her room looked like it came from a horror movie, and Dean was holding a very big shotgun. I started to panic thinking that they were psychos. I attempted to stay calm, but the blood and figure was too much. I was angry and I wanted to know what the hell that thing was. I saw John wince and step back a little when he heard my volume. **

**I started to pick up Melody but was stopped by Sam who did it for me. I looked around the room to see X's on my face. All of my fears came back up from when we were in the hall. I started to shake and leaned on the wall. Tears crept into my eyes, I believed that someone wanted to kill me, that, that thing wanted to kill not only me but Melody and almost got to her. I wanted to scream and cry in terror. Instead I nodded to John to leave me alone. I waited till he left.**

**I gave in and started to cry, hugging the pillow that was on the bed. I sank down leaning on the wall and breathed in and out trying to calm myself. I had faintly had forgotten that Dean was still hear. I threw the pillow at the mirror frame and hugged myself instead. I jumped a little when Dean picked me up and carried me downstairs. Unconsciously I shivered at his warm hands as he was touching my skin. My shirt had ridden up when I was sitting. **

**It seems that even at this time I can still remember how warm his kiss was and pretended not to blush at that thought. I was put down on the couch. Again breathe in and out, I thought. What is going on? Why did they seem so ready for anything like that figure? I suddenly thought for a minute that this was a joke that John pulled but I knew I was wrong. They were terrified and worried, they had no idea that this would happen nor would they ever do this to her. I get up and walk to the other couch and sit down putting Mel's head in my lap. **

P.O.V- Melody

Flashback…

I was in the car while Jesse ran back to get her purse. I tried to not think of the fire or my parents. I looked out the window and into the alleyway. The shadows seemed to dance around in a rhythmic and alluring way. I trained my eyes as figures come out of the shadows. They were beautiful, they made my eyes widen but only one took my breath away. His features were heightened in an angelic though threatening way. His eyes green, dark with the pain and horrors of his past. Then his hair was raven black, long tied in a pony tail going down his back. He was wearing gothic couture that made him look like he was from the old Victorian ages. I suddenly wished to know his name but I saw them as a threat as well. His eyes connected to mine, a shiver went down my spine, my body waiting for his demand. He smirked as though he knew exactly what he was doing to me and my body. He waved goodbye and turned around walking back into the shadows he came from. His dark and demented supposed friends following behind him.

End Flashback…

I woke up to Jesse singing her older brother's little song that he made for her. I cried and started to shake at the thought of what happened in my room. I wanted to know why it wanted me. Why was Uncle John prepared for something like this? I started to shake harder and to sob. They felt like they were choking me, it was too much, with my parent's death, the beautiful boy, and now the incident in my room. I wanted to scream in agony but that would shock and scare my family. Jesse seemed to notice that I was holding back and started to sing the song again. Her voice was going with my name as being melodious.

_"Hush little birdie don't you cry,_

_One of these days you'll be up high._

_Freedom is all that you'll sing,_

_For it will fill all your being._

_Leave all the worry to me,_

_For I'll never let you be._

_I promise to be at your side,_

_As unchanging as this tide._

_So hush little birdie don't you cry,_

_Cause we'll be flying up so high._

_Freedom is all that we'll see,_

_For it will always be just you and me._

I slowly drifted to sleep…


End file.
